Flower Rangers, La Película
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Una vez más, los Flower Rangers deben unir sus fuerzas para librar al mundo de una terrible amenaza. ¿Lo lograrán esta vez? uu probablemente no.
1. Default Chapter

n-n y de repente se me ha ocurrido esta loca idea!! El título es auto-explicativo.

Este fic va de regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Malale.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-- qué?!?!?!? -- pregunta el Director con incredulidad

-- lo que oíste -- le dice el Productor -- vamos a rodar una película de los Flower Rangers en tres etapas, empezando.... ahora

-- Pero... pero... pero no tiene sentido!!! -- se exaspera el Director -- acabamos la serie con el supuesto de que los Flower Rangers nunca existieron porque la Dra. Corazón no estaba en sus cabales!!

-- Pero eso tiene arreglo -- sonríe el Productor -- escucha esto -- le hace una seña a la guionista para que venga a explicar su punto

-- verá, Señor Director -- empieza Jenny -- resulta que la Dra. Corazón NO era la verdadera Dra. Corazón, sino una impostora, por eso la encerraron. La auténtica Dra. Corazón es una psicóloga que se ha especializado en las relaciones interpersonales de las parejas, y que puede encontrar intuitivamente la mejor solución a los problemas de índole amorosa, y que definitivamente no cae en los extremos apestosamente cursis a los que llegaba su imitadora.

-- ya veo... -- comenta distraídamente el director -- ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver?

-- todo, Señor Director, absolutamente todo. -- le responde Jenny con un aire enigmático -- Pues si la Dra. Corazón era un fraude, entonces Mal Ignus hizo una promesa inválida, y los Flower Rangers aún no han sido encontrados, ni su verdadero enemigo ha aparecido.

-- ¿Y esperan poder explicar todo eso en una sola película? -- pregunta el Director

-- n-n Así es, porque tenemos el mejor Director del mundo!! -- contesta el Equipo de Producción tal como lo había ensayado

El Director sonríe enternecido porque se tragó el cuento enterito.

-- Bueno, ¿qué están esperando? Preparen todo! -- ordena el Director. Todo el Equipo de Producción sigue sus orquestadas instrucciones, y en menos de lo que se puede decir "¿dónde habré dejado el doble modulador frenostático del automóvil a escala que estoy diseñando y construyendo por simple gusto de entretenimiento?", ya todo estaba listo para la última frase antes de empezar con todo el proceso creativo

-- "Flower Rangers, La Película", Escena Uno, Toma Uno... Acción!!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy lejana...

Tres Cigarros de marihuana para el Rey Presley, que regresó a su extraño planeta;

Siete, para los Señores Mafiosos en almacenes oscuros;

Nueve para los Hombres Comunes y Corrientes destinados a ser ignorados;

Uno para el Señor Pobretón, en el Sillón Viejo,

en el Terreno Abandonado donde se explayan las ratas.

Un Cigarro para drogarlos a todos. Un Cigarro para atontarlos;

Un Cigarro para drogarlos a todos y dejarlos en "el viaje" en el Terreno Abandonado donde se explayan las ratas.

En uno de los confines del Universo, ese vasto Universo incomprensible para la mente humana, un ser perverso urdía un maléfico plan.

-- Sí -- se decía a sí mismo -- la hora tan esperada ha llegado. Encontraré mi más preciada posesión y con ella destruiré a quien se me oponga -- dicho esto, empezó a reirse malignamente.

-- ¿Señor? -- empezó tímidamente su Achichincle -- ¿procedemos?

-- Sí, empecemos!

-- Estoooooo ... ¿cree que los susodichos Flower Rangers intenten detenerlo?

-- Claro que lo intentarán. Pero dejaré de llamarme Pierre Versus si acaso lo logran! -- un estruendo invadió el lugar -- -.-U ¿ahora qué?

-- Parece que se cayeron las ollas en la cocina, Señor -- contestó disciplentemente el Achichincle.

-- Para variar. -- suspiró Pierre Versus

Y en un lugar más cercano a nosotros, veáse cafetería de la oficina central de la Fuerza Anti-Cursilería, el equipo Delta se preparaba para su siguiente misión: deshacerse de una insidiosa niña cuya vida parecía estar envuelta en tela de peluche color rosa. Se disponían a marcharse cuando, así como así, las luces absorbe-gente los llevaron a donde estaba la verdadera Dra. Corazón, enferma de muerte.

-- qué rayos pasa aquí?!?! -- preguntó Tomasa Beatriz Camacho, conocida en la FAC por su determinación

-- creo que eso es lo que todos queremos saber -- opinó Margarito Rodolfo Vergara, el más asertivo de los agentes de la FAC

-- Ustedes... por favor ayuden a la Doctora! -- suplicó una inocente muchachita, practicante de psicología

-- Oh, no... otra vez la farsa de los Flower Rangers no... -- suspiró Cossy Manigüís Bugarín.

-- Ya deberías saber -- dijo Gabriela Josefa Monterreal a la practicante -- que nosotros NO somos los flower Rangers

-- lo sé! pero ahora no hay tiempo para encontrar a los verdaderos Flower Rangers! La Dra. Corazón está muriendo

-- ¿Y cómo fue que llegó a esta situación? -- preguntó Agapito Flores Buendía

-- es que... es que... alguien envenenó el café de la Dra. Corazón!!

-- ah, ya va -- dijo el eqiuipo Delta.

-- así que, por favor -- prosiguió la asistente... el asistenta... o como sea que se diga... -- tienen que ir a Psiquis-4, encontrar las míticas Athelas, hojas de los Reyes, gobernadora o como la conozcan, y traerla inmediatamente para elaborar el antídoto

-- estooooo...-- empezó Gabriela -- ¿no sería más fácil llevar a la Doc a un hospital?

-- eeeeeeh... tal vez -- dijo pensativamente la muchachita ésta que no tiene nombre porque no se me ocurre cómo ponerle -- ... pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso! Apresúrense y traigan las Athelas! Que la Fuerza los acompañe!

Y, diciendo esto, las mágicas luces-absorbe-gente se llevaron al Equipo Delta de la FAC al lejano planeta de Psiquis-4.

Y el tal Pierre Versus ya había iniciado su Maléfico Plan.

-- Pase, pase!! -- exclamaba Pierre Versus, disfrazado -- le regalaremos camisetas a las primeras 2,987,631.56 personas que vengan y digan "yo quiero una camiseta"!!

-- nOn camisetas gratis! -- respondió el pueblo entero, y al ponerse las camisetas se convirtieron en títeres sin cerebro... bueno, dejémoslo en "títeres", porque lo de "sin cerebro" ya lo tenían desde antes. Y Pierre Versus los hizo derribar el edificio más alto de la ciudad, remover los escombros y empezar a excavar. Encontraría su más preciada posesión muy pronto.

Pero los Agentes de la FAC no estaban tan bien. Habían sido teletransportados a un mundo raro que se parecía a la Selva Lacandona, sólo que sin extranjeros paracaidistas, y estaban vestidos como ninjas multicolores. Sí, multicolores. Ver sus trajes psicodélicos mareaba a cualquiera. Y no pasarían desapercibidos, de no ser porque, de repente, todas las plantas, animales, el agua y el cielo se tornaron de los mismos confusos colores.

Y aquí dejemos esto, que ya el Equipo de Producción se mareó y están haciendo increíbles esfuerzos por no vomitar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

venga, hagamos esto gústenos o no

_**:: Malale vestida con la camiseta que le mando Lara (que es mu guai, mu comoda y queda bien con mis pantalones rojos, ashias Larita) y la banda en el brazo:: O ¡Hola gente!. WUO, el final!. Se me hace raro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el giro de 180º grados que tomo el fic **_

Jenny: UoU yo me entiendo

_**XD De verdad, me alegro de que a Mal Ignus (por cierto, te has dado cuenta de que tienes un ligero fetiche con tu nombre ) lo liberaran y también me algro de no ahber escuchado cuanto era la fianza U ¡¡Pero eres malo, no nos ahs querido enseñar!! **_

Mal Ignus: enseñar qué?

_**Ehy, tengo ganas de ver como será la película (¿TE creias que NADIE leia tu bio, Jenny :P?).**_

Jenny: n-nU la verdad, la verdad... no

Productor: FLINT!!!! SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE DISTE ADELANTOS?!?!?

Rogran: ¬.¬ ea, línchela.

Eq de Prod: LÍNCHENLAAAAA!!!!!

Jenny: UoU dí adelantos porque se me dió la gana. Además, se fueron enterando... unos dos o tres días antes de publicarlo. qué más da?!?!?!

_**Aunque no tengo ni idea como apareceran los flowers rangers si no existian, ya que eran en realidad de FAC O-o? Weno, ya se vera. Digo yo que si son capaces los guinistas de revivir 13 veces a Jason para sacar una secuela sangrienta de menor calidad tu facilmente podras volver a juntar a los flowers ranger para una peli con una calidad igual de buena **_

Jenny: ¬¬### insinúas que esta pelískula será tan mala como la saga de Viernes 13?!?!?!?

Eq. de Prod: O.O ... no... no puede ser. . .

Rogran: ... o.o ... no me la creo... se enojó con Malale?!?!

Jenny: n.nU no. ¬¬ Pero que se explique...o.OU no, espera. después de leer el parrafo tres veces, ya capté el sentido. n-nU perdón por malinterpretar.

_**A ver, exclusiteis a Rogran, lo dejasteis solito y él solo había dañado la escenografía, reborujado el vestuario de los rangers, desatornillado las sillas, desarmado las cámaras, quitado los focos de los reflectores, barajado los libretos, escondido el papel de baño, saboteado la refrigeración, descompuesto la máquina de refrescos y vaciado la de café, se había comido todos los chocolates que había en la oficina del Director, había llenado de graffitis la puerta y había llenado todo el set de palomas y otras aves que llenaron todo de sus excrementos... Pos demasiado bien se porto XDD **_

Rogran: 0) verdad que sí?

Eq de Prod: ¬¬ MMMH!

Jenny: ¬.¬U no, pos sí!!!, verdad?!?!

_**¡Si Lara, yo llevo las pizzas!. Y si quieres tambien ayudo con la musica. ¿Te gusta Linkin Park?. Creo que te gusta El Mago de Oz ::Apuntando en una libreta "usar lo que sobro del ultimo atraco para contratar a Linkin Park y El Mago de Oz":: ¡Y si estos rancios no quieren venir pos ajo y agua!. La puerta estara abierta pas los que quieren divertirse, ¿a que sí? o **_

Jenny, el Productor, el Director y el Camarógrafo: O.O Mago de Oz. . .

El Productor: (todo inspirado) "ponte en pie, alza el puño y ven..."

El Director: (ídem) "oigan la historia que les cuento..."

El Camarógrafo: (ídem) ... eeeeh... ! !"

Jenny: eeeeh... "te compro tus sueños, por tu alma, tu dios, cuanto da?"

El resto del Eq de Prod: O.OU...

Una de las "todo-lo-hago": ».« me asusta!

Jenny: esa es la intención

_**Pos hasta aquí llegao, creo U mo she, me ha quedado un review corto. ¡¡Mu buen final!! **_

Rogran: UoU sí, es corto para lo que generalmente te avientas

Jenny: ... buen final? a mí como que no me convenció, pero bueno.

_**Malale **_

_**P.D: UoU ¿Rogran, quien te entiende?. Ahora que Lara y yo nos ilusinamos con eso del club tu empiezas a echarte a atras UoU pos creo que es un pelin tarde (¬¬ La camiesta es MIA, y le voy a apedir a Lara unas cuantas pa venderlas y pocer comprarme una guadaña nueva (no es que la necesite, tecniamente, es solo un simbolo, pero mientras espero es divertido salir con ella por al calle...)) **_

Rogran: ».«U por enésimo nonagésima cuarta vez! no me estoy arrepintiendo!!!

_**P.P.D: Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, soy un año mas vieja, dentro de na a sacarme el carnet para aotropellar... digo, para conducir XD **_

Jenny: n-n de na, que te las mereces. u-u y agradece que te dan permiso para atropellar... digo, conducir. Venga, la que sigue!

_**XD... ya... ya se acabó óò? ¡NO!¡YO QUERO MÁS!¡SÓLO CON LA PELI NO NOS LLEGA! (como dijo Malale: ¿Acaso creías que nadie lee tu bio?¡yo la leo siempre!¡y es superinteresante, sobretodo las novedades!) **_

Jenny: ô.o interesante? de donde? para biografías interesantes la tuya... nunca me la he leído toda de corrido, pero entre cachito y cachito ya la he leído entera unas tres veces n-n

_**¡SÍ!¡Soy una de las dos fundadoras y líder de las fans-fanáticas de Rogran. Jujujujuju, Rogran, no te gusta el diseño de la ropa?¡Y él no se está arrepintiendo!¡Al que vuelva a mencionar eso le echaré a las anáticas y ellas podrán disponer completamente de él!¡MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! **_

Director: u-uU huy, que miedo...

_**En cuanto a la foto, hum... --te aseguro que no es de las mejores qe tengo de tí. Que, por cierto, no son lo único que tengo de tí. Material para el club, más que nada. Mi principal y casi única fuente de suministro es, hum... no lo diré. (Lara oculta un sobre grande donde va escrito "Enviar a Lucifer-chan como pago por el material") **_

Rogran: ... TT-TT que horror. Mi jefe me vendió... u-uU bueno, que más se podía esperar... o.O un momento! y él de donde sacó esa foto?!?!?!?!?!

_**Jejejeje, bueno, vale, yo nada más decía, porque era una posibilidad. ¿oo hasta el romance fue fingido?¡w¡ que triste. **_

Jenny: _cuál _romance? hubo romance? dónde?

_**¡MAL IGNY, MAL IGNY, MAL IGNY!¡Y si no te gusta te jo... robas! Jajjajajajaja, como para no pillar el asunto. ¡Si hasta dabas pistas muy claras! úù en descubrir tramas nadie me gana. Ah, Rogran, vi que preguntaste mi edad... para los humanos que me conocen tengo 16 años, pero en realidad tengo dos Edades 70 años. Unos... 2070 años. Ya me da pereza calcularlo, aún recuerdo cuando Lucifer y yo jugábamos de críos. **_

Rogran: eeeh... técnicamente no pregunté...pero... que no el jefe es más viejo que eso? tenía entendido que era unos 10 mil años mayor que eso... eso quiere decir... o.o que hubo una brecha intertemporal que descarrió el sentido de la realidad y volteó el mundo al revés y surgieron esos seres latosos y despreciables llamados Bush y Aznar!

Jenny: ¬¬U no creo que eso tenga que ver con que Lara y Lucifer jugaran a las escondidillas

_**¡De nada, Malale!¡Te queda genial, seguro!¡Sí, adoro Mägo de Oz! Tráetelo todo al local de club en el Infierno, la Sala en Llamas (séptima puerta a la izquierda). ¿Cuantas camisetas quieres que te mande? Tengo unas 6 6 6 en reserva. ¡Besos a todos!¡Os quiero!¡Volved pronto! **_

_**-w-Besos-w- **_

Jenny: mmmh... están usándote para lucrar, Rograncín

Rogran: y eso qué? ... »O« y no me llames "Rograncín"!!!!

Jenny: hago lo que se me da la real y pontificia gana. ahora sí, lárgome. Cuídense, pórtense mal y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día. Bytes!


	2. Another Default Chapter

Ok, prosigamos! Agradezcan que el Toutatis no se nos echó encima y pude continuar esto!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

– U-U ¿ya están todos listos? – pregunta el Director

– nOn Sí, capitán, estamos listos! – responde el Equipo de Producción.

– ô.ó ¿qué dijeron? Creo que oí mal...

– nOn sí, capitán, estamos listos!

– ¬¬U Muy bien...

– nOn Vive en una Piña debajo del Mar... – empieza a cantar el productor

– nOn Bob Es-pon-ja! – corea el Eq. De Prod.

– nOn Su cuerpo absorbe, y sin estallar!

– nOn Bob Es-pon-ja!

– nOn el mejor amigo que podrías desear!

– nOn Bob Es-pon-ja!

– nOn y como a un pez, le es fácil flotar!

– nOn Bob Es-pon-ja!

– nOn Todos!

– nOn Bob Es-pon-ja, Bob Es-pon-ja, Bob Es-pon-ja! – canta casi todo el eq de prod.

– nOn él es Booooooooooob.... Esponja! – finaliza el Productor

– ¬¬U ¿ya acabaron? – pregunta el Director

– nOn sí!

– -.-U ¿ya tienen todos sus lentes anti-mareo-psicodélico?

– nOn sí, Señor!

– -.-U bien... luces! Cámara! Silencio en el estudio!

–"Flower Rangers, La Película", Escena Dos, Toma Tres Mil Cuatrocientos Setenta y Ocho... Acción!!!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En Psiquis-4, el mejor de los mejores equipos especiales de la mejor de las mejores agencias especiales de la mejor de las mejores investigaciones contra el mejor de los mejores delitos, oséase, el Equipo Delta de la Fuerza Anti-Cursilería, buscaba desesperadamente las athelas, hojas de los Reyes, gobernadora, o como la conozcan, enfundados en sus trajes de ninja psicodélicos. Lo que ellos no sabían era que estaban dando vueltas en círculos... no, esperen. No daban vueltas en círculos. Daban vueltas en pentadecágonos. Y así hubieran seguido hasta el infinito, hasta la indigestión o hasta que se nos acabara el rollo de película, de no ser porque se toparon con una extraña mujer que los vio de una manera extraña y sobrecogedora, casi... amenazadoramente.

Y veamos que Pierre Versus ya ha hecho tremendo agujero en la ciudad donde labora el equipo Delta de la FAC. Se pasea por la obra, voltea a la derecha y una inmensa sonrisa ilumina su rostro. Ahí estaba. No podía creerlo. _Ah_ estaba! Creía que nunca lo volvería a ver, y ahí estaba! Enfrente de él! A unos cuantos metros! Sólo tenía que acercarse un poco y...

:) volvamos con el eq Delta. Tenían enfrente a esa terrible mujer hippie, que les dijo:

-- ¿ustedes son los Flower Rangers?

-- No -- respondió Agapito con presteza

-- Sí, sí son los Flower Rangers. ¿Vienen por las Athelas?

-- Bueno... -- empezó Margarito

-- Sí, sí vienen por las Athelas. Necesitarán ayuda

-- No, no necesi...! -- exclamó Tomasa

-- SÍ, SÍ NECESITAN AYUDA!!! Y SE LAS DARÉ!!! -- se volvió a Gabriela y el color de su traje cambió, de la absoluta psicodelia, a un traje de ninja azul -- Tú eres la adormidera, la amapola del opio, que libera los poderes curativos de la tierra. Tú -- le dijo a Margarito, y su traje se volvió amarillo -- eres la planta de la coca, usada por los ancestros desde hace más de mil generaciones para comunicarse con los espíritus. Tomasa, tú eres el peyote, el que nace en medio del desierto para dar al mundo la maravilla de la mescalina -- dijo, al tiempo que el traje de Tomasa se volvía negro -- Tú, Agapito, eres la marihuana, representante de la tradición y unificadora de razas y clases sociales -- el traje de Agapito se volvió verde -- Por último, tú, Cossy, eres el cornezuelo, el hongo del cual sale el maravilloso LSD, el _compuesto psicodélico_ -- el traje de Cossy se quedó como estaba. La extraña Hippie sonrió -- Que la fuerza los acompañe en el viaje -- dijo, y desapareció en una nube de lo que suponemos es humo de olor indefinido y de origen desconocido, y que en realidad es humo de bajo presupuesto hecho con hojas de cuaderno y ramitas de árbol.

-- o.O esa estaba bien tocada -- dijo Margarito

-- o.O ajá -- coincidió Cossy.

-- ô.ò oigan... -- empezó Gabriela

-- ¿Qué pasa? -- preguntó Agapito

-- ô.ò el mundo ya no se ve tan psicodélico como antes

Y así era. Psiquis-4 había dejado sus estrambóticas formas y colores para convertirse en una réplica casi exacta de la Selva Lacandona, sólo que todavía no tenía extranjeros paracaidistas. Y los Flower Rangers se dirigieron a la Oficina de Turismo más cercana que encontraron, y preguntaron dónde podían encontrar las athelas, hojas de los reyes o gobernadora. Les dieron un mapa, les indicaron la "hierbería" más cercana, y les dieron unos cuantos cupones de descuento de cortesía, que servían para comprar cierta bebida energética que te da alas a mitad de precio (sólo uno por persona. Aplican restricciones).

Pero volvamos con Pierre Versus, que seguía loco de la felicidad. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejó escapar una alegre exclamación

-- nOn Mal! Amigo mío!

-- ô.o ¿Pierre? ¿Eres tú? -- preguntó el aludido, Sir Mal Ignus Conde De D'edo

-- nOn Mal!

-- nOn Pierre! -- se iban acercando en cámara lenta, como en las películas... ¬¬U porque esto es una película. Duh.

-- nOn Mal!

-- nOn Pierre! -- estaban a medio metro.

-- nOn Mal! ...O.«U ouch -- Pierre Versus había recibido un puñetazo en el estómago de parte de su mejor amigo de la infancia

-- nOn Pierre! ... O.« maldito, sigues teniendo un buen gancho. -- dijo Ignus, pues había recibido él también un puñetazo en el estómago, cortesía del mejor de sus mejores amigos.

-- n-n igualmente. ¿Qué haces por estos lares?

-- Me enteré de que estaban regalando camisetas gratis

-- aah, eso. Era la primera fase de mi Plan Maligno

-- con que esas tenemos, bribón! ¿qué planeas?

-- puees... (Versus le susurra algo en el oído a Ignus)

-- ô.o vaya, vaya... pues te deseo suerte, que la necesitas porque nunca tendrás ni la mitad de mi talento innato. Ya me voy -- se despide Sir Mal Ignus Conde de D'edo.

-- n-n ok, hasta luego!

Y aquí lo dejamos por hoy. Cuídense, pórtense mal y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día. Las respuestas a los reviews están.... en los reviews, como quizá ya se dieron cuenta. Bytes!


	3. And The Last Default Chapter

-- ¿Todo listo? -- pregunta el Director

-- nOn sí, capitán, estamos listos!!

-- ¬¬U ¿otra vez con eso?

-- nOn sí, capitán...!

-- »O« DEJEN ESO DE UNA VEZ!!!

-- ó-ò ¿por qué?

-- »O« PORQUE LO DIGO YO, QUE SOY SU DIRECTOR!

-- ¡-¡ ... bien...

-- ¬.¬U así me gusta.... Luces!

-- ¬.¬ ya está -- responde el encargado de las Luces

-- ¬.¬UU bien. Cámaras!

-- ¬.¬ ya están!! -- responden los camarógrafos

-- ¬.¬UUU excelente... Silencio! -- el eq de prod empieza a cantar, a charlar, a bailar, a gritar y algunas cosas se caen con gran estrépito -- -.-UUUU no tienen remedio...

-- "Flower Rangers, La Película", Escena Tres, Toma 9.4635894102318 por diez a la decimoséptima potencia... Acción!!!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Y, finalmente, Pierre Versus había encontrado lo que andaba buscando. Y se disponía a usarlo en su beneficio, costara lo que costara, perjudicara a quien perjudicara, y le gustara a quien le gustara. Pero antes, tendría que encargarse de unos cuantos asuntillos pendientes, que incluían una pequeña visita a la Dra. Corazón... la _verdadera_ Dra. Corazón.

Y, en Psiquis-4, el Equipo Delta de la FAC había conseguido por fin el mítico Athelas, y sólo les faltaba encontrar un medio para regresar a la Tierra. Así pues, se dirigieron al puerto inter-estelar, sólo para encontrarse con que no había vuelos disponibles a la Tierra desde que un renegado llamado Maussan había alertado a los inexpertos, intolerantes e impredecibles humanos de la existencia de la Cámara Inter-Mundial del Comercio, cuyo único fin era establecer cordiales relaciones entre todos los habitantes de todos los mundos para provecho de toda la galaxia. Pero los humanos, como de costumbre, no lo creían, y los que lo creían lo malinterpretaban. Así pues, el Eq Delta se decidió por una medida un poco más drástica. Tomaron un vuelo que iba a Marte, y a unos cuantos microparsecs del planeta rojo, pusieron en marcha su plan. Desenfundando sus desintegradores láser, amagaron a los pasajeros y a la tripulación de la nave con asombrosa velocidad de rapidez de decisión. Pero, para que lo disfruten más, les mostraremos el secuestro del Vuelo 2659 entre Psiquis-4 y Marte depuradamente.

-- las manos arriba y las patas en la barriga! -- exclamó Tomasa, apuntando a los inocentes pasajeros del vuelo.

-- el que piense siquiera en estornudar en falso -- agregó Margarito, echando chispas por los ojos -- no vivirá para contarlo

-- ... mantengan la calma y todo saldrá bien -- dijo Cossy muy fríamente

Mientras tanto, Gabriela y Agapito habían ido a amagar a la tripulación

-- Epa, pana -- dijo Gabriela, con un marcado acento colombiano, apuntando al piloto -- ahoritica mismo enfilas pa' la Tierra, o te carbonizo la sesera

-- Y lo mismo va para todos los demás -- dijo Agapito, destilando frialdad, apuntando alternadamente a los demás miembros de la tripulación.

Así, pues, la nave que debió ir a Marte acabó en la Tierra. Maussan, como de costumbre, encontró a un video-aficionado que lo grabó en un extraño golpe de suerte, advirtió al mundo que "ya están aquí", y le tiró toneladas de pedradas a los escépticos mordaces que lo habían satirizado durante años y años y años.

Y volvamos con Pierre Versus, que ha encontrado lo que estaba buscando y que ya está en la casa de la Doc.

-- Ya vi-ne-ee -- dijo burlonamente a la asistente, que se llama... que se llama... juro que ya había pensado en un nombre... se llama... Omega! UoU sí, Omega. El robot achichincle de Zordon se llamaba Alpha, así que la muchacha achichincle de la Doc se llama Omega. Si tienen queja, pues se aguantan, porque ya lo escribí y no lo voy a cambiar.

-- O.O no, tú otra vez no! -- exclamó horrorizada Omega

-- sonrisa maligna sí, yo.

-- »O« YA TE DIJE QUE TODAVÍA NO TENEMOS EL DINERO PARA LA RENTA!!

-- UoU no me interesa. Yo igual vengo a cobrar o a desalojarlas

-- ».«U ¿pero es que no tienes conciencia? La Dra. se está muriendo, y tú pensando en lo de la renta... ».«UUU en la renta!!!

-- UoU es mi negocio, es mi vida, es mi falta de conciencia, y tendrá que ser mi dinero o su desalojamiento. Decide ya.

-- ».«U ven mañana y ya tendré el dinero, lo juro

-- mirada seriano, no puedo venir mañana

-- ô.o porqué?

-- mirada seriaporque mañana voy a destruir el mundo y nada quedará vivo sobre él

-- ô.o ¿entonces de qué te va a servir el dinero?

-- · - ·U no lo había pensado...

-- -.-U ya va...

-- U-U bueno, no importa! Prepárate porque mañana va a ser tu último día... es más, ¿por qué esperar? Que el fin del mundo sea ahora

-- un momento!

-- ¬¬U ¿ahora qué quieres?

-- u-uU si destruyes el mundo, ¿dónde vivirás?

-- · - ·U no lo había pensado...

-- u-uU lo supuse

-- U-U pero eso tampoco importa! Soy el malo de la película, y sin importar que no tenga sentido, mi deber es destruir el mundo, o por lo menos intentarlo!

-- y nuestro deber es detenerte! -- terció Cossy, que había entrado con el resto del eq Delta, y apuntaban a Pierre Versus con los ya conocidos desintegradores láser. Pero Pierre Versus sólo sonrío malignamente y levantó un cofre negro, donde guardaba aquello que estaba buscando. Y abrió dicho cofre, y...

_**'Cuz we lost it all **(porque perdimos todo)_

_**Nothing lasts forever **(nada dura para siempre)_

_**I'm sorry I can't be perfect **(lo siento, no puedo ser perfecto)_

_**Now it's just too late **(ahora es demasiado tarde)_

_**and we can't go back **(y no podemos volver a ser lo que antes)_

_**I'm sorry I can't be perfect **(lo siento, no puedo ser perfecto)_

_**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said **(nada cambiará las cosas que dijiste)_

_**Nothing's gonna make this right again **(nada hará que todo vuelva a ser como antes)_

_**Please don't turn your back **(por favor no me des la espalda)_

_**I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you **(no puedo creer que sea tan difícil solamente hablarte)_

_**But you don't understand **(pero tú no entiendes...)_

_(Simple Plan; No Pads, No Helmets, Just Balls; "Perfect")_

Así cantaba el productor, súbitamente emocionado, súbitamente interrumpiendo la película

-- ¬¬U ¿acabaste? -- preguntó el director

-- ¬¬ sí, acabé.

-- mmmmh... antes de que se nos olvide -- empezó Cossy -- aquí están las athelas -- dijo, entregándole un paquete a Omega

-- n-n gracias -- dijo Omega, puso a hervir las hojas y un vapor de exquisito y alucinógeno aroma invadió el lugar.

-- nOn WIIIIIIIII!!! ME CURE!!! -- Exclamó la Doc, eufórica por la droga y por haberse curado

-- U-U bueno, ahora sí -- dijo Pierre Versus, levantando el cofre y poniendo una mano sobre la tapa, dispuesto a abrir el antedicho cofre.

Y el contenido del cofre era...

_**I heard you're doing ok **(Oí que te está yendo bien)_

_**But I want you to know **(Pero quiero que sepas)_

_**I'm addic- **(que soy adic-)_

_**I'm addicted to you **(soy adicto a ti)_

_**I can't pretend I don't care **(no puedo fingir que no me importa)_

_**When you don't think about me **(que tú no pienses en mí)_

_**Do you think I deserve this? **(¿crees que merezco esto?)_

_**I tried to make you happy **(intenté hacerte feliz)_

_**but you left anyway **(pero te fuiste de todos modos)_

_**I'm trying to forget that **(trato de olvidar)_

_**I'm addicted to you **(que soy adicto a ti)_

_**But I want it and I need it **(pero lo quiero, y lo necesito)_

_**I'm addicted to you **(soy adicto a ti)_

_**Now it's over **(ya se acabó)_

_**Can't forget what you said **(no puedo olvidar lo que dijiste)_

_**And I never wanna do this again **(y no quiero volver a hacer esto)_

_(Simple Plan; No Pads, No Helmets, Just Balls; "I'm addicted to you")_

Ahora quien interrumpía era Rogran

-- ¬¬## tú, de todos los presentes, tenías que ser tú!!!!! -- lo reprochó el director

-- UoU es que me abuuuuurro

-- ¬¬## NO ME IMPORTA!! TERMINEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ!!!

El contenido de ese cofre era...

_**Everyone's got somewhere to go **(Todos van a ir a algún lugar)_

_**And they're gonna leave me here on my own **(y me dejarán aquí solo)_

_**And here it goes **(Y aquí va)_

_**I'm just a kid **(sólo soy un niño)_

_**And life is a nightmare **(y la vida es un martirio)_

_**I'm just a kid **(sólo soy un niño)_

_**I know that it's not fair **(y sé que no es justo)_

_**Nobody cares**(a nadie le importa)_

_**'Cuz I'm alone and the world is **(porque estoy solo y todo el mundo)_

_**Having more fun than me **(se está divirtiendo más que yo)_

_**What the hell is wrong with me? **(¿qué demonios pasa conmigo?)_

_**Don't fit in with anybody **(no encajo en ningún lado)_

_**How did this happen to me? **(¿cómo me pasó esto)_

_**Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep **(todo despierto, aburrido y no me puedo dormir)_

_**And every night is the worst night ever **(y cada noche es la peor noche de mi vida)_

_(Simple Plan; No Pads, No Helmets, Just Balls; "I'm just a kid")_

-- ¬¬#### TÚ TAMBIÉN?!?!?!

»-«UU PERDON, PERDON, PERDON!!! No fue a propósito!! Es sólo que... me contagiaron y... ya! Acabemos con esto de una vez!!! El contenido de la caja era... un paquete de matatenas

-- SÍ!! SON MATATENAS!!! Y CON ELLAS DESTRUIRÉ EL MUNDO!!! risas malvadas -- Pierre Versus sentía que ya tenía el triunfo en las manos

-- · - ·U estás bromeando, ¿verdad? -- dijo Agapito

-- eso quisieras, mortal! sonrisa maligna pero no estoy bromeando! Destruiré el universo entero con las Matatenas Místicas embebidas en la sangre de San Juancho del Sacrantísimo Sancocho!! risas malvadas

-- · - ·U ¿matatenas místicas? -- preguntó Gabriela

-- sonrisa malignaasí es! -- respondió Pierre Versus, y prosiguió con vehemencia -- más poderosas que las Peonzas Mágicas, que los Anillos de Poder y que los Yo-yos de la Perdición, las Matatenas Mágicas son...

-- -.-U el plan más estúpido que se pudo haber pensado jamás -- dijo Margarito

-- n-n exacto! ... ò.o oye!

-- -.-U y la idea más estúpida que se le pudo ocurrir a la guionista -- añadió Tomasa -- ¿también podemos arrestar a la gente por exceso de estupidez, verdad? -- cuestionó a Cossy

-- eeeeeh.... sí -- respondió Cossy, consultando el Reglamento de los Agentes de la Fuerza Anti Cursilería

-- entonces, Pierre Versus, -- empezó Gabriela -- estás arrestado bajo el cargo de Estupidez Extrema.

-- ¿eso crees? -- cuestionó el aludido, desafiante -- ¿crees que me quedaré aquí a que me arresten por una supuesta infracción, que es absolutamente irrisorio el hecho de que se juzgue a alguien por ella? Pues te equivocas -- terminó Versus, que salió corriendo a más no poder

-- · - ·U vaya que es rápido -- comentó Tomasa

-- u-u bueno, aún nos queda otra persona culpable de Estupidez Extrema -- dijo Cossy

-- OoO cierto! -- exclamó Margarito -- "Dirty" Morgan Jenny Flint Bone, estás...! ô.o ¿a dónde fue?

-- u-uU también salió huyendo -- le respondió el Director -- al igual que todo el Equipo de Producción.

-- Bueno, uno es mejor que ninguno -- razonó Cossy -- usted está arrestado por...

-- u-uU lo siento, pero también salí huyendo y esto es un holograma. Programa Terminado -- el holograma desapareci

-- · - ·U chale... -- fue todo lo que pudo decir Tomasa al respecto

y ya! Esta estupidez se ha terminado!

"Éstas han sido las hazañas del Equipo de Producción,

y en llegando a este punto se acaba la ficción"

Cuídense, déjense cuidar; pórtense mal, piensen peor; no coman tierra si les faltan nutrientes (para eso existen los multivitamínicos) porque luego les salen lombrices en la panza; miren a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle por si viene un malvado taxista loco sicópata trastornado senil menopáusico en sentido contrario; y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día porque si no cuando envejezcan se les van a caer todos los dientes y van a tener que andar batallando con una dentadura postiza!! Que el viento bajo las alas os sostenga allá donde el sol navega y la luna camina!! Hasta otra!! Bytes!!


End file.
